Chronique de vampires: Entretien avec un vampire
by sloth la paresse
Summary: Heero est fait vampire par Duo. Quelle sera leur vie dans la Nouvelle Orléans a la fin du 18ème siecle.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chronique de Vampires :_**

**Tome 1 : Entretien avec un Vampire**

Auteur : Sloth la paresse

Genre : Fantastique

Couple : aucun désolé ou au moins pour le moment.

Disclamer : Les Chronique de Vampires sont à Anne Rice et les personnages de Gundam a leur auteur. Je me sui servi des différentes étapes et des grandes idées d'Anne Rice dans ces différents livres mais j'ai évité le plus possible les parodies des différents livres ou un calquage précis de ce qu'elle a écrit au niveau des phrases la trame globale reste la même.

Donc même si l'idée et les perso sont à elle on peut dire en quelque sorte que se sont mes chroniques à moi, non on peut pas dire sa. Ben alors y a rien a moi, Ouin.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un motel miteux, un soir de 1972 à la Nouvelle Orléans :

- Et vous dites que je trouverais, des personnes avec un passé ou une vie douteuse dans votre établissement ? Demanda un jeune homme blond au tenancier du motel.

- Je vous le jure, voyez l'homme dans le fond dit il en lui désignant une table plongée dans l'obscurité et bien la rumeur raconte que ce gars là n'est pas humain.

- Pas humain, reprit le jeune blond.

- Pas humain enfin c'est qu'une rumeur alors vous savez faut pas s'y fier.

- Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table. Dans la pénombre il distingua un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année avec les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux bleus cobalt mais ce qui surprit le plus le jeune homme était la blancheur du teint de son interlocuteur, une blancheur presque cadavérique.

Prenant sont courage deux mains il lui demanda :

- Je m'appelle Quatre Winner et je suis journaliste. Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions.

Le jeune brun le dévisagea, se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre :

- Montons dans ma chambre à l'étage se sera plus simple pour parler, moins de bruits parasite autour de nous.

- D'accord répondit le journaliste mais il se demandait encore ce que pouvaient être ses bruits parasites dont parlaient sont interlocuteur car lui n'entendait rien.

- Encore un qui va changer dit le tenancier à ses clients accouder au comptoir.

Et ceux ci d'approuvèrent par un mouvement de tête.

A suivre……


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Ils montèrent un escalier sombre débouchant dans un couloir pas plus éclairé. Le jeune journaliste tremblait de peur mais préféra ne rien montrer à son interlocuteur de peur de sa réaction.

Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une chambre. Dans un coin un vieux lit et son matelas, à l'opposée un lavabo avec un petit miroir. Au centre sous la lumière blême d'un petit plafonnier une table avec deux chaises. Le jeune homme brun s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises suivit de près par notre journaliste de moins en moins rassuré par ce qui allait arriver.

- Que puis je pour vous Monsieur Winner ? Demanda le brun.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un journaliste et j'aime réaliser des interviews de personnes que je rencontre au hasard de mes sorties.

- Accepteriez vous que je vous raconte ma vie ?

Le jeune homme resta stupéfait, en effet peut de personne lui proposaient de lui raconter leur vie mais après tout pourquoi pas. A bien y réfléchir ce jeune homme bruns devait être le premier. Raison de plus pour accepter.

- J'accepte.

Et il sortit de son sac un magnétophone auquel il mit une cassette vierge.

- Etes vous prêt ? Demanda le brun.

- Je crois que oui répondit le journaliste.

- Je vais vous raconter ma vie, ma vie de vampire.

Et avant que le blond n'eut pu dire quoi que se soit, le vampire continua.

- Je suis un vampire et je vais vous raconter comment cela s'est produit ainsi que ma vie depuis ma mort de mortel et ma renaissance en tant que mort vivant. L'histoire commence ici même a La Nouvelle Orléans en 1791.

A suivre..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

« L'histoire commence ici même à La Nouvelle Orléans en 1791.

Ma famille était à l'époque propriétaire d'une plantation de canne à sucre et elle possédait un statut bien établi. Après le décès de mon père, en tant que fils aîné, je suis devenu le chef de famille. Je gérais nos affaires et en plus de cela je devais prendre soin de ma mère de ma sœur et de mon frère plus jeune.

Ce dernier depuis sa plus tendre enfance était renfermé sur lui-même parlant peu au gens. Un jour sur sa demande, je fis construire une petite chapelle sur notre propriété.

A partir de ce jour il passa beaucoup de temps dans sa chapelle, priant pour lui et pour nous. Quelque fois je venais lui parler de mes problèmes et toujours il m'écoutait et me conseillait. Son aide m'était alors précieuse.

Le temps passa et mon frère commença à changer. Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans la chapelle. Un jour il vint me voir. Je me rappelle très bien cette conversation notre dernière conversation en réalité.

- Heero je dois te parler, c'est important. »

Le journaliste tiqua à l'entente du nom de son interlocuteur.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda le vampire.

- Je viens d'apprendre votre nom, Heero c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, veuillez pardonnez mon impolitesse, je me nomme Heero Yuy.

- Continuez s'il vous plait de quoi voulait vous parler votre frère ?

« - Heero je dois te parler, c'est important.

- Je t'écoute Odin, le nom de mon jeune frère, de quoi veut tu me parler ?

- J'ai eu des visions mais tu le sais déjà. J'ai vu la Vierge Marie notre Mère a tous. Elle m'a demandé de vendre les propriétés des Yuy ici à La Nouvelle Orléans et d'en faire don a nos frères de France qui sont en train de renier Dieu. Grâce à cela m'a telle dit je deviendrais un homme d'église important.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Odin je ne crois pas à tes visions de la Vierge et je refuse par conséquence de vendre nos terres.

- Alors le malheur va s'abattre sur notre famille cria t'il.

Et il quitta la pièce en claquant bruyamment la porte.

Quelques instants après j'entendis ma sœur hurler, je sortis et vit mon frère mort au pied des marches de notre escalier. »

A suivre …..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

- C'est t il suicider demanda le journaliste.

- Oui car je refusait de le croire et de vendre nos biens.

« Je fut après sa disparitions tragique pendant longtemps hanté par sa mort dont je me sentais responsable. Je délaissais nos affaires. J'ai installé ma mère et ma sœur dans un de nos hôtels particuliers dans le centre de La Nouvelle Orléans, car il m'était devenu impossible de vivre dans cet endroit imprégné de son souvenir. Suite à cela je me mis à aller de bar en bar pour tromper ma solitude et pour tenter d'oublier que la mort de mon frère était lié a mon refus de le croire. Et un soir je l'ai rencontré. »

Le vampire s'arrêta un instant et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Votre bande, il faut la retourner dit il simplement.

- Oh Merci, mais qui avez vous rencontré ?

- Mon créateur, voici comment cela s'est passé.

« Je rentrais un soir après avoir beaucoup bu et je passais dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier mal famé de la ville. Et là un homme ma attaqué et ma laissé pour mort dans cette ruelle.

Je me suis réveillé quelque heure après dans ma chambre. Ma mère m'apprit que mon cocher m'avait trouvé presque mort dans un rue et m'avait ramener.

Je me rendormit presque aussitôt et durant mon sommeil, je fut pris de délires, ma mère me croyant fou appela un prêtre.

Celui ci accepta de m'entendre ne confessions et lui je lui dit tout . La persuation que mon frère était mort par la faute de mon refus de le croire. Il me dit que Satan avait pris possession du corps de mon frère et que les visions de notre Sainte Vierge était tout simplement impossible.

Je lui racontai aussi mon agression et la vision floue de mon agresseur, un grand homme au cheveux natté et au yeux violet.

L'homme d'église me conseilla du repos me prenant certainement pour fou. La nuit suivante sur son conseil ma sœur Katrina ( 1 ) me veuilla tout la nuit.

Cette nuit là je ne trouvait pas le sommeil et je le revit, lui, avec ses yeux violet et sa tresse brune. Je me dit en le voyant qu'il était lui, l'incarnation du diable et non mon petit frère Odin. Il me dit en s'approchant du lit ou je me trouvait :

- Alors Heero, comment avez vous votre précédente vision de la mort ? Ce soir vous deviendrez mon semblable et mon compagne. Et ceux pour l'éternité.

Durant son discours il s'était approché de moi et planta ses 2 minuscule croc dans mon cou. Je le sentis alors aspiré mon sang. Je me trouvait a ce moment précis comme la veille au soir dans une sorte de monde parallèle ou rien n'existait plus pour moi. Je le sentis vaguement lâcher mon cou. Je le sentis mettre son poignet sur ma bouche et me forcer a boire le sang s'échappant de la plaie qu'il s'était volontairement infligée.

Au début je m'y refusais et puis très vite je m'accrochais a son poignet ensanglanté pour y prendre ce sang qui allait pour moi devenir vital. Il me laissa boire quelque temps puis avec une douceur que je ne devait lui voir que rarement il me dégagea de son poignet.

- Cela suffit Heero, vous avez assez bu. Venez avec moi je vais vous apprendre a chasser et ensuite je vous expliquerait ce que j'attends de vous.

- Mais qui etes vous ? lui demandais je. Et qu'avez vous fait de moi ?

- Oh je ne vous l'ai pas dit je me nomme Duo, Duo Maxwell vampire de mon état et comme je vous l'ai dit je viens de faire de vous mon semblable, en vous donnant le don ténébreux.

- Moi un vampire ? lui dit je sous le coup de la surprise.

- Oui, un vampire, un immortel et vous allez grâce a moi vivre éternellement mais contre ce don j'aurai besoin de vous.

Et sans plus de cérémonies ni d'explication a mes nombreuse question qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, il me fit sortir de la chambre. »

(1) prénom de la reine du royaume de Sank et par conséquence nom de la mère de Relena et Zechs

A suivre ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

- C'est ainsi que vous etes devenu un vampire dit timidement le jeune journaliste.

- Oui et a l'époque j'était appellé à suivre cet homme Duo, que je ne connaissais pas. Sur le moment il me parut fort sympathique de m'offrir l'immortalité, à moi qui n'était rien pour lui. Mais le temps allait me faire découvrir une autre facette bien plus perverse et plus sombre de sa personnalité. Sur le coup j'aurais pu l'aimer, mais le temps allait me le faire détester. Je vous expliquerais cela au fil du récit.

- Ou en étais je ? demanda le vampire.

- Vous alliez me racontez votre premier meurtre.

« Il me fit sortir de la chambre où se trouvait toujours ma sœur endormit. Et après m'avoir fait m'habiller, il me conduisit dans mes plantations où les esclaves passaient la nuit.

- Voyez mon cher Heero me dit il alors nous autre vampires nous nous nourrissons du sang des criminels en premier lieux mais le sang des esclaves ou de tout être humain peu très bien faire l'affaire. Ce soir pour votre premier meurtre ce sera du sang d'esclave.

A peine m'eut il dit cela qu'il me conduisit dans les plantations de canne à sucre que possédait ma famille.

- Admirez le travail du maître me dit il alors. Il se fondit dans la nuit moi a ses trousses pour ne pas le perdre.

Je le vit attrapé un esclave qui était resté en retrait par rapport aux autres, le mordre au niveau de la carotide et aspirer son sang jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit mort dans ses bras.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et me dit : « A votre tour mon cher Heero »

Je m'approchais alors du corps du jeune homme.

- Vous l'avez tuez ?

- Oui, nous autre immortels nous vivons par le sang des homme et des femme que nous tuons.

- C'est ignoble.

- Ca l'est peut être mais notre survie a nous autre vampire dépend de ce sang. Vous vous y ferez a la longue. Ah en voici un pour vous.

A ces mots il attrapa un autre esclave qui était tapi dan s le marais et qui avait vu son camarade mourir sous les croc de Duo.

- A vous Heero, buvez me dit il alors.

J'était partagé entre la peur de prendre une vie humaine mais la soif qui ne tenaillais et toutes les cellules de mon corps voulaient boire ; m'abreuver du ce sang de cet humain qui pleurait au pied de Duo.

Je me suis approché de l'humain et j'ai planté mes crocs tout neuf dans le cou de cet esclave. Et j'ai alors connu un sentiment de plénitude et d'abandon quand je me suis agripper a cet humain et que j'ai commencer à boire a ce cou qui me donnait l'impression de revivre. Puis les battements du cœur on commencé a s'accélérer pour être de plus en plus rapide pour finalement disparaître. J'entendis alors la voix de Duo derrière moi.

- Il est mort me lança t il froidement. Vous ne devez jamais boire le sang d'un Mort. Jamais vous m'entendez Heero plus vous y laisseriez la Vie.

Je lâchais ce corps et je me rendit alors compte de l'impossible. Le jeune homme était mort dans mes bras. Je le lâchais alors avec horreur et m'écartais le plus vite possible de lui. Duo me regarda alors :

- Il va falloir vous y faire mon cher amis vous êtes destiné a tuer pour vous assurer votre immortalité.

J'ai voulu recracher le sang que je venais d'absorber mais je me rendit compte que cela m'était impossible. Je sentit aussi ma tête tourner quand je tentai de me lever pour frapper Duo.

- Que m'arrive t'il ? lui demandai je alors.

- Votre corps humain est en train de mourir tout simplement bientôt vous serez un véritable immortel.

- Mon corps humain est entrain de mourir, et je vais ressentir sa combien de temps ?

- Demain soir a votre réveil il sera mort. Maintenant venez avec moi.

Il me tendit la main et une fois que je fus debout il prit en direction du domaine des Yuy. Je le suivit un peut incrédule.

Il me mena dans la maison et entra dans le bureau de mon père ou je n'était plus entré depuis le décès de ce dernier. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de mon père et me demanda :

- Quelle impression cela vous fait Heero d'être désormais un immortels ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait de moi votre semblable ? Duo pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin de vous et surtout de votre domaine pour y installer mon père qui est mourant et j'aimais bien votre physique et votre façons d'être mon cher Heero.

Il passa la fin de la nuit dans un grand silence et avant le lever du soleil il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

- Pour votre première nuit si je puis dire, vous dormirez dans le même cercueil que moi.

- Dormir dans un cercueil ?

- Oui, c'est la seule solution. Seul le feu et les rayons du soleil peuvent vous tuer désormais. Donc soit vous acceptez de dormir dans ce cercueil avec moi soit votre vie d'immortel s'achèvera ce soir mon cher Heero.

Il me mena alors avec lui à la cryte ou il dormait pendant la journée. Je le suivis et tombai face à un cercueil dont je vit ouvrir le couvercle, il s'y allongea et me dit :

- Heero venez me rejoindre.

Je m'approchais alors et m'allongea sur lui , il referma le couvercle et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'obscurité.

Je cherchais en lui la chaleur de la vie humaine, mais je me trouvais face au corps glacé d'un mort. J'en fut troublé mais je tombais dans un état second au bout de quelques minutes.

Le lendemain au crépuscule, je me réveillai avec une faim tenaillant, je sortis du cercueil puis de la crypte et me dirigeai vers la propriété plongée dans l'obscurité. Je le trouvai dans le salon avec un verre a la main.

- Avez vous faim Heero ?

- Oui, à en mourir.

- Alors venez avec moi, partons chassez, Heero mon amour.

Il me tira par la main et m'emmena dans les rues des bas fonds de la Nouvelle Orléans. Et je du remettre à mort un homme ce qui me traumatisa beaucoup. A notre retour à la propriété, il me dit :

- Mon père va venir vivre avec nous dans votre propriété, c'est un vieillard dont je m'occupe par charité. Il a l'habitude de vivre la nuit comme nous. Il est mal et mourrant, il ne nous dérangera pas donc pas d'inquiétude a avoir. Il ne nous dérangera pas, Heero. Vu que votre sœur et votre mère ont quitté la propriété suite au décès de votre frère, Odin.

- Vous aviez tout prévu n'est ce pas ? La mort de mon frère ? le départ de ma mère et de ma sœur pour la Nouvelle Orléans ? Vous êtes un monstre Duo un monstre.

- Je vous offre l'immortalité et vous me traitez de monstre, vous été méchant Heero oui très méchant avec moi.

Et il me laissa là dans la pièce. Il ne revint qu'au petit matin et me rejoignit dans la crypte. Son père arriva enfin le lendemain.

Il se passa alors beaucoup de nuits où je me retrouvais seul à veiller sur son père. Un jour le vieillard me supplia de lui emmener son fils, qu'il voulait se faire pardonner de son attitude qu'il avait eut par le passé. Je promit au vieillard puis allait chercher Duo pour le lui expliquer.

Sa réponse me surprit :

- Je m'occupe de ce vieillard depuis bien assez longtemps je ne veux pas de son pardon il ne pourra jamais rien faire qui me fera oublier sont attitude et sa décision jamais, je ne lui accorderais mon pardon, Heero, jamais.

Et il me laissa a nouveau seul. Je revint auprès du vieillard mourrant et lui fit part de la réponse de son fils.

- Fils ingrat, que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu m'accorde son pardon, Duo, mon fils bien aimé ! Répond, je sais que tu m'entends.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Je m'approchait de la porte et y voyait Duo assis contre le mur de la chambre de son père. Il était là a écouter son père crier.

- Si tu ne m'accorde pas ton pardon alors tue moi mon fils ! Seul la mort pourra expier ma faute par rapport a toi.

- Heero, rendez moi un service tuez le vous me libériez de sa présence mais surtout de ses supplications qui m'épuisent, Herro, faites le.

Je le regardais alors, lui énerver devant cet porte et son père le suppliant de la pardonner.

- Je veux bien le tuer mais seulement si vous acceptez d'aller lui parler et de soulager son âme qu'il puisse nourir l'âme en paix.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors il continueras à vous supplier de le pardonner, durant encore beaucoup de nuits. Il ne vit que pour vous voir, vous parlez et espérez votre pardon. Allez le voir, Duo, faites lui ce cadeau et peu importe ce vous à qu'il vous a fait, parlez lui , écoutez le et ensuite je le tuerais je vous le promet.

Il se leva alors lentement, entra dans la chambre ou il resta quelque temps. Par respect pour eux je m'étais éloigné de la chambre. Il vint me trouver et me dit :

- Aller le tuer maintenant que j'ai tenu parole à vous de tenir la votre.

Je me rendis dans la chambre et y trouvait le vieil homme souriant. Je lui coinçai la tête sous son oreiller et malgré le fait qu'il se débattit je réussit tout de même a le tuer. Après quoi je cherchais Duo mais je trouvait la demeure vide de toute présence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

La nuit suivante il me dit :

- Nous quittons cette demeure, j'ai acheté une maison dans le centre de la Nouvelle Orléans. Nous nous y installerons dès que possible, je ne veux plus vivre où mon père est mort cela m'est devenu impossible.

Je ne put rien dire car quelque part j'étais aussi heureux de quitter cette maison qui était liée pour moi au souvenir de mon frère décéder. Elle restait dans la famille car ma sœur et son mari allait venir y habiter.

Il trouva une villa dans les beaux quartiers de La nouvelle Orléans où nous nous installions quelques nuits plus tard.

Après notre installation je me posai de plus en plus de questions sur lui et sur notre existence en tant qu'immortels. A chaque fois que je le questionnai il évitait la question. Sa façon d'être m'était devenue insupportable, sa façon d'agir avec ses victimes ,et je pensai à le quitter.

Jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre elle. »

- Qui avez vous rencontré ? demanda alors le jeune homme. Un autre vampire ?

- Non je l'ai rencontré elle, Mariemeia, lui répondit le vampire. Voici comment.

« Je chassais seul car la façon de Duo de mettre à mort ses victimes me perturbait beaucoup. Lors de mes chasses dans les bas quartiers, j'entendis une enfant pleurer. Je m'approchai d'où elle se trouvait. Et je la vit au chevet d'une femme morte couchée dans son lit. A son chevet une petite fille d'environ 5 ans. Elle pleurait sur ce cadavre qui devait être celui de sa mère. Je ne sait ce qui me prit alors, mais je m'approchais d'elle et plantai mes crocs dans son cou. La petite trop surprise pour ce débattre se laissa faire.

Je lâchais l'enfant avant que celle ci ne soit au bord de la mort. Je la remettais t' elle qu'elle était avant mais je ne voulais quitter cet enfant, je ne pouvais là laisser. Je passait donc une bonne partie de la nuit à son chevet.

Quand j'entendis du bruit venant du dehors je laissai là l'enfant et sa mère et rentrait à la propriété, ou je trouvait exceptionnellement Duo.

Quand il me vit arriver il me demanda :

- Que vous arrive t il vous etes plus pale que la mort elle même ?

- Je vient de rencontrer une enfant magnifique mais pourtant destinée à la mort. Je ne puis m'y résoudre.

- Et où avez vous vu cette enfant ? Ce doit être une bien belle petite pour que celle ci vous mette dans cet état.

Je lui racontait alors toute ma soirée de ma rencontre avec cet enfant jusqu'à mon départ. Il m'écouta lui parler de la petite durant le reste de la nuit. L'aube pointait et je lui parlait encore de cette enfant.

- Allez donc vous coucher Heero, nous reparlerons de cet enfant à votre réveil demain soir me dit alors doucement Duo.

Je me surprit a lui obéir, et il resta dans le salon à regarder le ciel rougir. Quand je me levait le lendemain, je pensait le trouver à la villa mais il n'y était plus. Je le vit revenir au alentour de minuits avec dans ces bras la petite fille de la veille.

- Qu' avez vous fait ? lui demandais je.

- Vous m'avez tant parlez de cette petite hier que j'ai eu envie de la rencontrer voyez vous mon cher Heero.

- Mais elle est malade ?

- Votre morsure hier la mise au frontière de la mort, mais je peut la sauvé et faire d'elle notre semblable.

- Non laissez là je vous en prie ne lui faites pas cadeaux de ce don maudit.

Mais il partis avec l'enfants dans sa chambre ou il s'enferma. Je tapais à la porte mais ce dernier refusa de m'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Je tombais a genou à coté de cet porte et me mit a pleurer de rage de dépit, pour cet être qui allait causer la mort de cet enfant.

Il vient me chercher au bout d'environ 2 heures.

- Venez Heero que je vous présente cet merveille.

J'entrait à sa suite dans la chambre. Et là je la vit elle l'enfant humaine hier et aujourd'hui enfant vampire. Ces guenilles sur sa peau si blanche me firent peine. J'entendis alors la voix de Duo.

- Heero, je vous présente notre fille, Marymeia.

Elle s'avança vers moi et la froideur de sa peau mais surprit alors elle vient dans mes bras et me dit d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour père.

Ce visage si inexpressif si froids me fit peur et mal mais elle était désormais mon semblable a jamais figé dans cette apparence qui sera celle de son immortalité. Je restait qu'elle instant a la contempler quand je vit Duo revenir avec une robe de petite fille. Il lui prit alors la main et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Je restait sans voix devant la pâleur de cet enfant vampire. Quelque instant après je les vit ressortirent de la chambre de Duo. Celui ci portait Marymeia dans ces bras et le rouge de la robe de l'enfant et la blancheur de sa peau tranchait sur le noir nuit du costume trois pièces de Duo. A cet instant je me rendit compte de la beauté des créature de notre races. Beauté fatale mais beauté mortel pour nos victimes.

Je le vit poser l'enfant à terre et me demander :

- Je vais apprendre a Marymeia a tuer voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?

Je me surprit a accepter sa proposition moi qui jusqu'à présent me refusait de l'accompagner trop choqué par sa façons de mettre a mort ces victimes, mais la beauté et surtout la fragilité de cet enfant me poussa a accepter.

A suivre…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voualit remercier les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews sa fait très plaisir. Je voulait m'excuser pour l'orrthogarphe, jusqu'à présent personne ne me relisiat et Word voyait pa tout mais maintenant ce problème est régler.

Bonne lecture à vous.

**Chapitre 7 :**

L'arrivée de Marymeia changea beaucoup de chose, dans notre vie à Duo et ainsi qu'à moi même. Je pris en charge l'éducation de l'enfant. Duo quant à lui couvrait la petite fille de cadeaux, allant des poupées de porcelaine aux robes à volant en passant par les livres tirés en un unique exemplaire.

Il emmenait souvent la petite à la chasse, lui apprenait ces secrets de chasseur, le fait de ce faire désirer par les mortels, de jouer de son pouvoir de mort vivant, pour mieux les conduire à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Et après la chasse elle revenait toujours vers moi avec son visage rouge et chaud par le biais du sang qu'elle venait de boire. Elle passait le reste de la nuit à mes côté à lire et à apprendre tout ce que je pouvais lui transmettre.

Elle dormait dans mon cercueil couchée sur moi car disait elle, elle y était en sécurité protégée par « son père ».

Mais rapidement Marymeia commança à posée des questions, à Duo sur nos origines à nous autres les vampires ou les immortels comme Duo se plaisait à nous appeler.

Celui ci restait très imprécis sur les réponses qu'il donnait a l'enfant. Si bien que celle ci eut rapidement des doutes sur ce que lui racontait son père immortels.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse de la part de Duo, elle vint me questionner moi qui était incapable de lui répondre parce que j'ignorais tout de nos origines vampiriques et démoniaques.

Aussi elle commença à se documenter sur la race vampirique.

Les années passèrent, et peu à peu Marymeia s'éloigna de Duo et se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi.

Elle nous demanda son propore cercueil, mais elle finissait toujours ces nuits dans le mien. Elle avait prit la mentalité d'une femme alors que son corps resterait éternellement celui d'une petite fille. Et elle souffrait beaucoup de cet état car elle savait qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une adulte et que pour l'éternité les gens la regardèraient comme une enfant.

Un soir Duo excédé par ces questions lui lança :

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton cher Heero de t'emmener sur les lieux où il te trouva il y presque 60 ans. Vous ne l'y avez jamais emmené Heero, n'est ce pas ?

- S'il te plait Heero, emmène moi sur ce lui qui me vit naître en tant qu'enfant mortel.

- Je …. Je ne suis pas sûr Marymeia que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ou je lisais encore la candeur de l'enfance mais surtout la nécessité de connaître ces origines de fillette mortelle ce qui lui permettrait de connaître ces orignies en tant qu'immortel.

- D'accord nous irons demain soir.

- Merci beaucoup mon Heero.

A suivre ….


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voulais remercier ceux ou celle qui mon laisser des revit sa fait très plaisir. Je suis le livre qu'a écrit Anne Rice, j'ai juste remplacer les noms des en conséquence les couples seront les mêmes que ceux que cette dernière avait fait. On peut néanmoins penser que les couples classiques de Gundam a savoir Heero- Duo, Quatre- Trowa, Wufei-Sally apparaîtront sur l'ensemble des chronique, car oui je pense réécrire chaque tome des chronique a ma sauce donc beaucoup de boulot en perceptive pour moi, mais sa me plait j'adore sa.

Je suis également désolé pour le retard et ceux sur l'ensemble de mes fics mais je suis étudiante et j'ai pas toujours de connexion Internet donc en générale ( si les chapitres sont écrits) je les posterais sur l'ensemble du week end.

Sur ceux rien d'autre a dire, si encore merci pardon pour l'orthographe ( j'ai pas de bêta lecteur donc si quelqu'un veut le faire. Désolé du retard.

Bonne lecture a vous tous.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain soir elle m'attendait déjà réveiller et prête à partir alors que j'étais à peine réveiller.

- Heero dépêchez vous je veux y aller, je veux savoir.

- Oui Heero dépêchez-vous. Comprenez l'impatience de Marymeia. Elle va enfin connaître ces origines lança ironiquement Duo.

Je me levais donc. Et a cet instant je fut prit d'un doute. Est-ce que la découverte des origines de Marymeia allait la perturber et me la faire perdre ? Ou est ce que cet enfant que je voyais aujourd'hui comme la mienne allait me repousser pour tenter de retrouver sa famille mortelle ? Je prit donc avec moi l'enfant et la conduisit à travers les bas fonds dans la Nouvelle Orléans. Bientôt je me retrouvais face à la maison ou j'avais vu pour la première fois ma chère Marymeia presque 20 ans auparavant.

Elle rentra dans la vieille bâtisse qui avait été la proie des flammes il y a quelque année en arrière.

- Ainsi c'est ici que vous m'avez trouver avant que je ne devienne ce que je suis.

- C'est exact lui dit je.

- C'est donc ici que je vivais en tant que mortelle avec ma famille et que vous m'avez arraché à ce bonheur et a ma famille pour me donner ce don maudit.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que Duo te fasse vampire. Je m'y suis opposé, mais il ne ma pas écouter, il ta transformé, pour te sauver de la mort ou je t'avais mener.

- Me sauver de la mort ? Interrogea t'elle.

- Tu étais au porte de la mort et il ta sauver d'elle en te faisant notre semblable Marymeia.

- Il ne ma pas sauver de la mort il ma condamné a une éternité maudite cria à t'elle en larmes, des larmes de sang. Je vous hais tous les deux, je vous hais.

Elle partis en courant dans la nuit froide de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Je quittais la maison et commença à errer sans but dans les rues déserte de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Je me trouvais dans le même état psychologique que lors du décès de mon frère. Le monde et le fragile équilibre que j'avais construit avec Marymeia et Duo s'effondra. Je rentrais très tard dans la nuit à la maison ou j'y retrouvais Duo qui me dit rien en me voyant arriver conscient qu'une parole de sa part pourrait être mal interpréter.

Je m'assit et laissais vagabonder mes pensées. J'entendit Marymeia arriver derrière moi.

- Je m'excuse Heero je m'aurais pas du être aussi méchante avec vous. Je vais nous débarrasser de ce monstre qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenus.

- Marymeia, je t'en prie ne connaît pas cet acte, il n'est pas si mauvais que sa lui dis je.

- Ma décision est prise, je le tuerais pour nous permettre d'accéder à notre liberté que ce monstre refusera de nous donner si nous lui demandons. Je le ferais pour notre liberté et parce que je vous aime Heero.

Sur ces mots et sans que je ne puisse réagir elle m'embrassa. Je vit ensuite dans ces yeux qu'elle était déterminée à le tuer et que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

A suivre….

Marymeia va t'elle tuer Duo? Comment Heero va réagir à sa déclaration? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 9 ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour les reviews a ceux qui m'en on poster et désoler pour le retard a l'envoi mais je peut le faire que le week end. Pardon pour l'orthographe. Attention surprise dans ce chapitre. A tous bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 :**

- L'a t'elle tuée ? Demanda le journaliste.

- Oui et part deux fois. Voici comment.

« Pendant quelque mois, Marymeia ne parla plus de son projet. Elle était redevenue l'enfant des débuts curieuse et passionner par tout. Puis arriva ce jour funeste.

Duo était assit au piano et jouait un air qu'il aimait car il lui rappelait sa vie mortelle. Mary meia s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Mon père j'ai un cadeaux pour vous suivez moi vous devriez aimer.

- Un cadeaux mais pour quelle raison demanda Duo très surprit.

- Parce que j'avais envie de faire plaisir à mon père. Suivez moi je vous prie.

Elle prit sa main dans la petite sienne et le mena dans le salon ou se trouvait deux garçons coucher sur nos canapés.

- Je vous les ai les prit jeune car je savais que vous les aimiez ainsi. Je vous les offre, je ferais disparaître les corps ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je suis surprit de ce geste de ta part Marymeia mais je t'en remercie, c'est une très belle intentions de ta part.

Duo s'approcha alors du corps d'un des eux enfants et le mordit au cou. Mais il se recula très rapidement.

- Qu'as tu fais Marymeia ? Lui dit il.

- Votre première et seul leçons à mon égard a été de ne jamais boire le sang d'un mort et vous venez de le faire sur ces enfants. Je les avais fait boire et l'alcool les a tués.

J'arrivais dans la pièce a cet instant et je vis Duo prit de convulsion. Puis son apparence changea sa peau disparut ses chairs devinrent noir et il convulsait encore. Il se vida de son sang et me supplia de l'aider.

- Heero aidez moi je vous en supplie sauvez-moi.

Mais je restais pétrifié face à ce corps et a c'est être qui était en train de mourir à mes pieds. Marymeia me fit sortir de ma transe en me secouant vivement.

- Heero revenez à vous il faut se débarrasser de son corps. Nous le mettrons dans les marais et les alligators se chargeront de lui me dit Marymeia, les yeux insensible à notre créateur en train de mourir sous nos yeux.

Nous chargeâmes sont corps sans vie de Duo dans notre calèche et nous nous rendîmes dans les marais ou nous abondions le corps de c'est être qui ne possédait plus rien d'humain, ni d'immortel. A peine fut il dans l'eau du marais qu'un alligator arriva sur lui l'entraînant dans les profondeurs de cette eau froide et sombre.

- Heero, nous sommes désormais libres de vivre et d'aller ou nous le souhaitons sans peur me dit alors Marymeia. Venez Heero nous rentrons notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire vu qu'il est à présent dans le ventre de cet alligator.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quelle que temps passa. Marymeia continua c'est recherche sur les autres immortels et sur leur existence ou non. Puis elle se rendit compte très vite que dans le nouveau monde nous ne trouverions jamais ce que nous cherchions à savoir d'autre vampire et l'origine de la race vampirique. Elle vient-me faire-part de ces découvertes et me dit :

- Suite a cela, je pense que nous devrions nous rendre en Europe plus particulièrement en Europe Centrale car selon moi c'est le meilleur endroits pour trouver nos semblables.

J'acceptais sont idée car la Nouvelle Orléans me rappelait trop de souvenir d'une vie passer que je voulais oublier et un départ pour le vieux continent me semblait être une bonne idée pour repartir sur de nouvelle base.

Nous prîmes des billets de bateaux et attendîmes l'arriver de celui c. Durant cette attente Marymeia continua ces recherches sur notre race et nos origines.

Le soir du départ 1 mois après la « mort » de Duo, nous achevions nos bagages et nous nous préparions à partir quand on sonna à la porte de notre résidence.

Je descendit et la vision de notre visiteur me glaça.

Devant moi se tenait Duo vivant mais dans un état lamentable. Ces vêtements étaient devenus des loques, c es cheveux détacher était poisseux de l'eau et des algues du marais.

Son visage était devenu en partie normale mais on voyait encore les vaisseaux sanguins et la chair apparente car la peau ne s'était pas encore refaite.

- Ou est elle Heero ? Ou est cette enfant damnée ? Me demanda t'il d'une voix norme et presque sans vie.

- Vous etes encore vivant lui demande je surprit

- Heero qui est ce ? Me demanda Marymeia en apparaissant au sommet de l'escalier.

Duo en la voyant me poussa alors et se précipita dans l'escalier ou se trouvait l'enfant. En le voyant arriver elle couru s'enfermer dans le salon.

Il arracha la porte et se rua sur elle qui c'était armer d'un chandelier.

Comment s'y prit elle aujourd'hui encore je l'ignore mais en arrivant dans le salon il s'était transformé en torche humaine et enflammait tout l'appartement. Je récupérais Marymeia qui c'était rapproché de la porte d'entrée la prit dans mes bras puis partis en courant en direction du port ou nous attendait notre bateau.

Nous embarquions tout de suite et assistions depuis notre bateau a l'incendie de la Nouvelle Orléans dont la cause était la deuxième tentative d'assassinat de Duo par cet enfant que j'aimais tant.

Fin de la première partie

A suivre ……..

**Note :** Alors selon vous qu'elle va être la suite ? Duo va t'il réapparaître ? Heero et Marymeia trouveront t'ils d'autres vampires ? Quels autres personnages va apparaître dans les parties a venir ? La suite dans 15 jours si j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'avait pas le temps d'écrire. Durant la semaine passer j'en ai trouver donc j'ai avancer toute mes fics. Merci pour les Reviews et désolé pour l'orthographe mais j'ai pas de bétalecteur. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

**Deuxième Partie**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Notre voyage pour l'Europe dura 1 mois au cours duquel de nombreux décès eurent lieux sur le bateaux mais Marymeia et moi ne semblions pas toucher par cette épidémie mortelle.

Nous fîmes par débarquer dans un port italien d'où nous partîmes pour l'Europe centrale.

Nous traversâmes l'Italie, l'Autriche sans jamais trouver un seul de nos semblables.

En Pologne nous commençâmes à trouver des traces et des indices de la vie vampirique par le biais du cadavre d'une jeune fille.

C'est un jour dans un village de Transylvanie que nous trouvions enfin ce que nous cherchions à savoir voir un vampire encore vivant. Nous nous rendîmes dans petite auberge dans un village isoler au cœur des montagnes.

Dans cette auberge nous vîmes une effervescence très importante. En effet une jeune femme avait été trouvée morte et nous voulûmes participer à la tristesse de la famille.

En nous approchant du cadavre Marymeia remarqua la présence de marques caractéristique et identique a celle que nous faisions après avoir tuer une de nos victimes.

En nous renseignant auprès des villageois nous apprîmes qu'une créature buvait le sang humain rodait dans les alentours du village.

Avec Marymeia nous décidâmes d'aller a la rencontre de cette être pour nous renseigner sur notre quête.

Nous trouvâmes facilement sa trace et partîmes à sa poursuite dans les montagnes mais plutôt que de nous écouter et de répondre à nos questions, il s'immola par le feux au milieu des bois.

A cet instant Marymeia me dit :

- Heero, nous voilà obliger de partir pour Paris.

- Paris ? lui demande je surprit.

- Oui car durant notre périple une rumeur disait qu'un clan puissant de vampire y visait et j'ai envie de visiter la ville que l'on appel la ville éternelle. N'est ce pas toi qui me disait que Paris était la patrie de la nouvelle Orléans.

- Oui elle est la mère de la Nouvelle Orléans.

- Alors allons y je suis sure que se doit être une ville magnifique. S'il te plait Heero.

Et une fois de plus je cédais devant les grands yeux bleus et les boucles brune de la petite fille.

La nuit suivante nous étions en route pour Paris, ville qui allait nous apporter beaucoup de bonheur mais qui allait aussi causer notre perte à Marymeia et moi »

A suivre……………


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

- Comment une ville comme Paris a pu causer et votre bonheur et votre perte demanda alors Quatre.

- Je vais vous expliquer comment si vous le voulez bien lui répondit le vampire.

- Je vous en prie faite.

« Nous quittant la Transylvanie pour nous rendre dans la capitale française. Et là tout me fut plus qu'enchantement pour nous. Nous vivions comme un couple heureux et amour de la vie que nous menions. Nous avions louer un appartement sur le boulevard des Capucines à l'hôtel saint Gabriel.

Marymeia semblait heureuse, néanmoins notre recherche sur les origines des vampires n'avançait pas beaucoup et bien tôt elle se lassa de ces recherches. Agacer par son attitude je la quittais pour une sortie dans la capitale.

C'est là que je le rencontrai pour la première fois. Je me promenais sur les bords de la Seine quand je sentis derrière moi une présence. La présence me suivit quelque temps, puis agacer de la sentir derrière moi je lançais :

- Je sais que vous etes là montrez-vous.

Je vis apparaître devant moi un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Un de ces yeux était cacher par une mèche de cheveux. Il était élancer et sa peau était très blanche presque translucide. Il s'avança vers moi et en me tendant la main me dit :

- Alors c'est donc vous le vampire arriver dernièrement d'Europe Centrale. Je ne vous imaginais pas comme cela.

- Qui etes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal rassurer vous. Je viens vous inviter à un spectacle que je donne demain avec des amis. Tenez votre présence me ferait très plaisir.

Il me tendit une carte. Sur le recto était marqué « le théâtre des vampires » ainsi qu'une heure : 21 heures et au verso le message suivant « Amenez la petite merveille avec vous. Soyez les bienvenus. Trowa. » ( 1 )

Quand je relevais la tête pour le remercier il avait disparut.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel et montrais la carte à Marymeia, nous prîmes la déscions de nous rendre malgré tout a cette curieuse invitations.

Marymeia pensa en effet que ce Trowa pourrait nous en apprendre beaucoup sur la race vampirique et peut être nous expliquer nos origines. Nous nous préparâmes donc pour nous y rendre la nuit suivante.

A suivre ………………..

( 1 ) Sur le recto était marqué "le théâtre des vampires" ainsi qu'une heure : 21 heues et au verso le message suivant " Amenez la petite merveille avec vous. Soyez les bienvenus. Trowa ". Cette phrase est tiré du livre de Anne Rice seulle nom du vampire change. Je 'aimait bien donc je l'ai reprise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Après bien des hésitation nous acceptâmes l'invitation et nous nous rendîmes dans ce théâtre qui allait nous en faire apprendre beaucoup sur les origines de notre races.

A l'arrivée le portier nous menas a l'intérieur et nous installas dans les loges au dessue de la scène. Bientôt le théâtre fut plonger dans l'obscurité et nous vîmes apparaître sur scène un homme au teint blanc et vêtu de noir.

Il fut rapidement entourer de nombreuse autre créature plus mort que vive. Il se mirent a danser et rapidement leur mouvement furent trop rapide pour les yeux des mortels.

Il pire une jeune femme présente dans la salle avec eux sur scène. S'en suivit une scène que je ne pourrait je croit jamais oublier de mon toute la durée de mon immortalité.

Après l'avoir mise a nue, il l'exécutaire de sang froid sans aucun pitié et sans écouter les lamentations et les pleurs de la jeune femme.

Durant tout la scène Marymeia fixa ces créature comme fasciner par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Quand a moi je fut profondément choquer par les attitudes e ces hommes que je trouvait barbares.

A la fin ce spectacle morbide, le portier revient nous chercher et nous dit très simplement.

« - Suivez moi, mon maitre vous attend » et nous descendîmes dans les profondeur du théâtre par un escalier sombre et humide.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une pièces qui était simplement éclairer par des torches. Au centre qui semblait présider cet assistance de créature morte vives, le jeune homme qui m'avait donner la carte d'invitation la nuit précédente.

« Je me nomme Trowa, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon theatre »

A suivre ………………………….


End file.
